Fire&Ice
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: A year passes and Shardae must move on with her life. Amongst her training Odin suggests that Thor and Shardae marry. But before a decision is made Shardae's dragon half crosses realms into Midgard where she is reunited with Loki. The former prince of Asgard requires the Tesseract so he can rule Midgard as its King. However a group called the Avengers are determined to stop him.
1. Engaged?

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So I don't know when I'll update because of Nate possibly knocking my power out lol. Anyway here's Fire&Ice!  
I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel films. I just own Shardae and her mother. Shardae's dress is a green version of Daenerys's when she goes to Quarth.  
**

Agent Barton and Director Fury's conversation was interrupted when the Tesseract suddenly sparked to life again and it unleashed a beam that shot forward. The beam created a portal it remained open for a second before it closed creating a blast around the room. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents noticed a humanoid figure was squatting down where the portal had been a second earlier. With their guns they cautiously approached waiting to fire upon Fury's command. The being lifted his head up and he wore green armor that was mixed with black and gold. His hair was raven black and it was longer than it had been a year ago. His eyes were icy blue that sometimes turned green and they held mischief in them. The stranger stood up and he frowned at the people staring at him. Annoyance surged through his veins.

"Sir!" Fury shouted. "Please put down the spear!"

The man looked to the scepter and then used it to shoot a laser beam heading towards Fury and Agent Barton. The two of them got out of the way just as some expensive machinery was destroyed. The other agents started to fire but the man simply leapt into the air and he landed on top of an agent using the end of the spear to stab the innocent in the chest thus killing him. More gun fire rang out and the stranger unleashed small daggers which hit another agent in the chest. Then he unleashed another blast from the scepter and it destroyed a computer and the woman who had been beside it was rendered unconscious. Another blast was unleashed and more agents got out of the way as the mysterious male stopped.

He looked around in confusion wondering where he was. He definitely wasn't in Asgard that was for sure. As Agent Barton got back to his feet the man walked over to him in a few simple strides and he pushed the spear point into Barton's chest. Agent Barton's eyes glowed blue for a second before they returned to their normal coloring. While the stranger went to another agent Fury chose that moment to retrieve the Tesseract and hurriedly placed it into the silver briefcase and closed it. He was about to leave when the man finally spoke.

"Please don't"

Fury turned to the mysterious male.

"I still need that" the man nodded at the briefcase.

"This doesn't have to get any messier" Fury replied to him knowing this man was dangerous.

"Of course it does I've come too far for anything else"

Fury turned to look at the individual wondering who the hell he was.

"I am Loki of Asgard, mate to dragon shifter Shardae, and I am burdened with glorious purpose"

"Loki" Professor Eric Selvig said getting to his feet after checking to make sure his coworker was alright despite being unconscious. "Brother of Thor

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury said to Loki holding his hand out.

"And an ant has no quarrel with a boot"

Meanwhile over the magnificent city of Asgard two dragons were training in the sky. One was black while the other had dark green scales. The dragons were Shardae Grey and her mother Selene. Both were dragon shifters descended from the last dragon clan of Vanaheim. A year ago Shardae had unexpectedly arrived on the frozen realm of Jotunheim. The Frost Giant leader Laufey nearly killed the dragoness with a spear to the wing but thankfully Loki and his group were able to return to Asgard in time to save her.

The true reason Shardae had ended up Jotunheim was to protect her true mate who happened to none other than Loki the God of Mischief and Thor's younger brother. After Loki supposedly fell to this death Selene's magic was able to allow her to cross realms. It was a gift that was passed down to those who led dragon clans. However Selene had said that she and her daughter had to be ready for when their sworn enemy Malekith the Dark Elf would find them.

Before Selene was even conceived Malekith's mate had been killed by a dragon from Falkor and Angelus's clan. That dragon had been killed and the Dark Elf's hatred for all dragon kind awoke. He and his fellow soldiers killed all of the dragon clans ruling the four cardinal points of Vanaheim until only Falkor's remained. The ice dragon refused to let his mate who at the time was pregnant with Selene to kill his clan members. A great battle ensued and Malekith had the larger numbers. Many dragons were slaughtered leaving only a few left alive alongside Falkor and Angelus.

Instinct had taken over the dragon leader and he took flight with the remaining survivors of his clan following. The dragons crossed realms and chose Midgard to be the safest location to start a new life. Falkor alongside his mate and his remaining clan members took human forms and slowly the dragon race began to rise in numbers again. However Malekith's thirst for vengeance would not end until all of Falkor's bloodline was wiped out. So for a year both Shardae and her mother trained when the time came to fight the Dark Elf who desperately wanted them dead.

The sun was starting to set on Asgard and the two dragon shifters called it a day. Selene's dragon form was the same as her daughters. She had two sets of horns behind her head alongside black frills on her neck and tail. Her wing membranes were also black and her eyes were a fierce gold. Shardae was slightly larger than her mother in dragon state. Unlike her mother Shardae had four legs while Selene did not. She walked around using her wings. Shardae was the first to return to her human form and she was covered in sweat and dirt.

"I think you are ready" Selene said to her daughter after she reverted to her human state.

"I've always been ready" Shardae joked at her mother. "Remember both you and father taught me how to fight"

"I wished your grandfather never taught you how to use swords" Selene stated with disapproval.

Shardae snorted at her mother's tone.

"That was a well viewed aerial session" Thor greeted the two dragon shifters. The two of them had landed in the outdoor training arena on the palace grounds. Selene grinned at Odin and Frigga's oldest son.

"Glad you enjoyed the show" Shardae replied to her friend.

Thor had become a surrogate brother and close friend to Shardae after Loki had fallen from the Rainbow Bridge. She was an only child and sometimes she felt loneliness of not having a sibling.

"What is it Thor?" Selene asked noticing the heir of Asgard was nervous.

"My apologies ladies but my mother and father wish to speak with you both"

Shardae wondered what Odin and Frigga wanted to speak about. It must be something important otherwise they wouldn't seek council with the two dragon shifters together.

"We will meet with your parents shortly as you can see we need to bathe" Shardae told Thor.

"Of course" Thor answered with a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

He gave the two of them a bow before turning to leave.

An hour later Shardae and her mother stood before Odin and Frigga. Thor stood beside his mother because he had been commanded to attend this meeting. Shardae chose to wear her favorite light green dress that had a light cape flowing behind it. On her wrists she wore the two gold wrist cuffs and her hair was pulled back into its signature braid. Her mother wore a simple long sleeved dress the color of silver. She chose to put her hair up so it wouldn't fall into her eyes.

"What is it your grace?" Selene began.

"A year has passed and the time for Thor to inherit the throne approaches"

That was true in another year Thor would take his father's place so the old man could retire.

"Falkor and Angelus were both clan leaders before they fled Vanaheim, but since they died you are their heir Selene"

"Which I passed down to Shardae" Selene added after Odin. "I never had the interest of being a leader only the role as a mother"

"Mom quit" Shardae growled in embarrassment.

Odin looked to Shardae and a smile came to his lips.

"I have always considered you like a daughter my dear and you have proven to be a strong warrior"

"I thank you milord" Shardae said.

"Which is why we think Shardae should be take Thor's hand in marriage"

Shardae's eyes widened at Odin's words. Selene was speechless because she probably wasn't expecting this. Shardae looked to Thor and he only gave Shardae a sad look.

"This is an honor but what about other potential candidates?" Selene demanded. "Surely there are plenty of Asgardian women who wish to be Thor's wife"

"We have viewed those candidates and they are not a right fit" Thor explained.

"What about the human you encountered?" Shardae asked Thor.

"Jane is mortal and she will die before we do" Thor continued. "Asgard needs a queen alongside its new king"

 _He is right_ her Shardae's dragon half said to her. _Loki is gone and Thor is a good match_

 _But I don't love him!_

Shardae replied defensively. _And Loki is alive!_

 _You don't know that for sure_

Her beast told her firmly.

 _Screw you I'm not going to have this conversation now with you_ Shardae snapped before shutting off her link with her dragon.

"Husband?" Frigga interrupted.

Everyone in the room turned to the Queen of Asgard.

"Perhaps we should give Thor and Shardae some time to think about this" she suggested.

Shardae shot Frigga a thankful look.

"Very well" Odin agreed. "I will give you two a year to decide"

"Thank you your grace" Shardae said to Odin.

After the meeting Shardae needed time to clear her head and her stomach growled craving a hunt. Since she shut off the link to her dragon half she allowed her beast to take control as she hunted. Despite being dark her dragon was able to bring down a very resistant buck who did not want to end up on the dinner menu. But a dragon's fangs were powerful and a quick bite was enough to silence the stag forever. Before the dragoness could finish her meal she suddenly stopped. Her nose picked up the scent of her magic.

 _What is it?_ Shardae demanded.

 _I am not sure_ her beast replied.

Her dragon suddenly spread her wings and she shut her link to her human half off as she took flight.  
 _  
What are you doing dragon?!_ Shardae screamed.

But her other half didn't answer because instinct had taken over. Shardae again tried to get into her beast's mind but she was met with enough resistance to knock her out cold. It seemed like forever until Shardae was able to awaken in her beast's mind.

 _I am sorry that I shut you out like that_ her other half apologized.

 _Where the hell did you take us?_ Shardae demanded.

 _I crossed realms again_

That got Shardae's attention alright.

 _I need to recover my strength  
_  
And with that Shardae's body smoked black before she was in her human form again. Wherever she was it was f**king cold. And it was night too. The dragon shifter looked around to notice she was in an alley of some kind. She wished she didn't wear a damn dress and hurriedly stood up. As she walked around she took in her surroundings. Since it was so f**king cold the dragoness had to snag a leather jacket from a homeless person who was passed out from alcohol.

 _We are on Midgard_ her dragon said to her.

 _Yeah we are_ Shardae agreed. _But where?_

 _Keep looking and we should find the answer_

Shardae took her dragon's advice and continued to look around. Eventually she was able to find a police officer and she asked him where she was. When he answered her his accent sounded German.

"Holy shit we're in Germany"

 _How the hell did I pull that off?_

"Bugger if I know"

She continued walking the streets of whatever city she was when a familiar scent made her stop dead in her tracks.

 _Is that?_

 _That is Loki's scent alright_

Shardae replied.

 _Which means he's alive_ her dragon told her.

"And I'm going to find him" Shardae said firmly before she continued in the direction where she smelled her mate.

 **Will Shardae make the decision to marry Thor?  
** **The answer to that will be answered later.**


	2. Reunited

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter!  
** **If you don't want to read feel free to skip it!  
** **Shardae would be portrayed by Sophie Turner. Selene would be portrayed by Kate Beckingsale. Also wanted to ask what do you guys think Shardae and Loki's theme song should be?  
**  
 **Human-by Christina Perri.  
** **Titanium-Madilyn Bailey. Let me know in a review.**

"I knew it" Shardae told herself as she eyed the security guards.

 _I take it we're in the Avengers film now?_

"Yep and Loki's in that building" Shardae replied. "Getting in won't be hard"

 _True no human can defeat a dragon especially if she is skilled_

 _You flatter me beast_

 _I am not a beast!_

Shardae smirked at her other half before she started to make her way towards the building that contained the art gathering. Thankfully the security guards were too busy to notice her sneaking upon them. They didn't have time to react when punched the first guard in the stomach making him to the ground and she placed her hand onto the other guard's shoulder pinching a nerve and he fell unconscious next to his partner who was also out cold. Shardae quickly entered the building and continued to follow her mate's scent. The sound of violin music caught her ears but she tuned that out. She was on the upper level of the building and she kept out of sight. She eyed her surroundings until she saw him. Loki overlooked the crowd below him and had the scepter disguised as a cane. The blue infinity stone rested on top of it. She felt her cheeks turn warm as she eyed the black suit he was wearing.

 _Hot damn!_

"Shut it dragon" Shardae hissed before she finally chose to move. She wasn't even sure if her mate sensed her presence. He had definitely changed in the last year. His hair had grown slightly longer and Shardae liked it a lot. As though he sensed her Loki turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his beloved standing before him. Like lightning Loki grabbed her wrist and he pulled them away from the eyes of the crowd. Shardae's back was slammed into the wall and Loki's lips collided with hers. A fire lit up within the dragoness and she responded into her mate's kiss with eagerness. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and a brief dance of dominance ensued with his tongue. A few minutes passed before the two of them stopped to take a breather.

"I've been wanting that for a long time" Loki said to her.

"Why didn't you return to Asgard?" Shardae demanded. "You know what never mind that"

"I couldn't return to Asgard my love" Loki told her.

"Do you not realize that I f**king mourned you" Shardae growled. "I thought you were dead"

"Easy" Loki placed a hand against her beating heart. "You cannot shift just yet"

He had a point and she took a breath calming herself down.

The God of Mischief placed his forehead against hers and she intertwined a hand into his.

"Allow me to finish what I need to do here and afterwards I will make up for lost time to you" Loki stated.

That got her to blush like no tomorrow and Loki smirked. He kissed her forehead and told her to remain hidden out of sight. Then he took his leave and Shardae watched him glide down the stairs with ease. With a swing of the cane Loki then smacked the security guard next to him in the face. The crowd gasped and Loki quickly grabbed a hold of the human male hosting the event by the scruff of his collar. Using his god like strength Loki threw the man onto his back against a piece of artwork and drew out a type of machine.

Shardae closed her eyes and she heard her mate use the device on the man thanks to the yelp that came from him. The crowd that had been in the building started to run for their lives and Shardae decided she should get out of there. Her instincts led her to the roof and she watched as the crowd below still fleeing. She then saw the glow of the scepter and Loki came out and he was back in his armor. She frowned when she saw that stupid helmet of his. God she hated that thing!

A police car rounded the corner and Loki used the scepter to send another blast at it. The blast hit its target and the car flew into the air before landing on the roof. One of Loki's clones appeared in front of the crowd freaking the civilians out even more.

"Kneel before me!"

But the frightened civilians didn't hear Loki and that angered him.

"I said" Loki then thrust the scepter harder into the ground creating three more clones surrounding his prey. "KNEEL!"

The crowd hesitantly went to their knees and Loki smirked. The God of Mischief held his arms out and Shardae only rolled her eyes. Her mate was such a show off.

"Is this not similar? Is this not your natural state?" Loki began. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation"

 _I only crave him inside us_ Shardae's dragon said.

Shardae threw her beast into its cage to shut her up.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power and identity" Loki continued walking through the crowd. "You were made to be ruled and in the end you always kneel"

A brave man suddenly stood up and dared looked to Loki.

"Not to men like you"

"There are no men like me" Loki replied with a chuckle.

"There are always men like you" the elderly man responded.

"Look to you elder people" Loki then held out the scepter and the infinity stone glowed brighter. "Let him be an example"

Loki then unleashed a blast but something blocked it. Shardae's eyes widened when none other than Captain America stood before the old man who stood up to Loki. He had used his shield to block the blast. The blast had deflected and hit Loki who had fallen to the ground.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" Steve Rogers said approaching Loki.

"The soldier" Loki stated with a chuckle before standing back up. "The man out of time"

"I'm not the one who's out of time" Steve replied.

Suddenly an aircraft appeared above Captain America and a large ray gun dropped from it.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down" Natasha Romanov's voice rang out in the night.

Loki responded by unleashing another blast from the scepter which almost hit the right wing of the craft but it moved and Captain America threw his shield forward. But it bounced off of Loki's armor and it returned to its owner and Shardae watched while both men fought.

 _Shift and get down there!_

 _Not until the crowd clears_ Shardae told her dragon.

Just as Loki threw Captain America onto the ground something caught Shardae's eye. Something was flying towards Captain America and it shot past the air craft and Ironman used his blasters to hit Loki. Loki grunted and he fell backwards landing on his back. Having enough Shardae's body smoked black and she took flight from the building into her dragon form. She roared out in anger which got the attention of Ironman and Captain America. Loki smirked as the black dragon landed on the ground in front of him. She coiled her body around her mate and she growled dangerously at Ironman and Captain America.

"What the hell?" Tony Stark said not believing his eyes. "What is that thing?"

"It's a dragon" Romanov told him through the speaker. "You just pissed it off"

As though to agree Shardae opened her mouth and she roared a challenge at Stark and Rogers daring them to attack. Rogers was the first to respond he threw his shield at her and Shardae opened her mouth wider. A blue substance formed and she hissed out ice. The ice hit the shield freezing in place and she then used her tail to smack Stark in the chest. Ironman was thrown backwards and Captain America had no choice but to back away. This creature was not going to let them get to Loki. However Agent Romanov fired the ray gun or whatever it was and the bullets bounced off the dragon shifter's scales. Ironman got back to his feet and he fired a single blast at the dragon.

Shardae roared out as she felt the blast hit her underneath her left wing. Loki snarled and he got to his feet hurrying over to his beloved. He used the scepter to blast Ironman and Captain America away from him and Shardae. Both men landed on their backs just as Shardae growled. Loki pressed a hand against her snout and in a flash the God of Mischief and dragon shifter disappeared. They reappeared in Loki's hideout which sort of resembled an underground weapon chamber. Loki's armor disappeared and Shardae reverted to her human form. Thankfully the spot where Ironman blasted her wasn't serious but it hurt like a bitch. Already blood was staining her dress. Loki placed the scepter against the wall before he instructed Shardae to put her arms around his neck. She obeyed and Loki scooped her into his arms.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Far enough so we won't be found" Loki answered her.

Shardae nodded and she stayed quiet as Loki took her to wherever he was going. It ended being a bedroom suite with a bathroom joined in it. Loki gently placed his beloved on the bed and he pulled down the dress so he could get a better view of the wound. He placed his hand against the wound and he used his magic to heal it. However the skin around still showed bruising.

"I will back there are some clothes in the dresser by the bathing chamber for you change into" Loki explained.

Shardae nodded and Loki kissed her forehead before he turned to leave so Shardae could have some privacy. She first removed the dress and growled that it was now ruined. She threw it into a nearby trashcan and removed her shoes before heading into the bathroom. Dried blood remained on her skin and she decided to take a shower. The warm water stung where she had been hit but Shardae ignored the pain and continued cleaning herself up from tonight's aftermath. Since there wasn't a hairbrush she used her claws to brush her hair out. She managed to find some new underwear and what appeared to be some kind of nightgown that was an emerald green.

She pulled it on and she felt sleep coming to her. It had been an interesting night and it seemed Loki would not return anytime soon. So the dragon shifter got into the bed that was large enough for two people and fell asleep. She slept until the sound of the door opening made her wake up.

"I'm not surprised you fell asleep" Loki teased Shardae as she sat up.

"Don't tease me now" the dragoness growled at him in warning. "You're not the one who got hit underneath her wing"

Loki chuckled as he approached his beloved. Shardae felt her face turn red when she saw that her mate eyed what she was wearing. Loki stood before her and he checked the bruising.

"That will heal within a few days" he explained.

Suddenly Loki got slapped across the face and Shardae stood up.

"That was for making me think you f**king died!" she snapped.

Loki could hear the tone in her voice and she was upset.

"My love" Loki began but he stopped because he didn't know what to say.

Only his actions could speak for him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

He placed a hand underneath her chin and raised her face so she could look into his eyes.

"I will not leave you again" Loki promised her. "You have my word"

He then gently pressed his lips against hers and Shardae welcomed it. At first the kiss was full of love and passion before it changed into a more fiery one filled with lust and compassion. Loki pushed her backwards so she could sit on the bed and Loki pressed his body between her legs. His pushed his tongue into her mouth wanting to make her submit to him. But Shardae wasn't going to have that without a fight. So Loki decided to he would make her submit to him. He pulled the skirt of the nightgown up to her thigh and he stroked her leg in a teasing manner.

Sure enough Shardae's resistance lowered and Loki had her where he wanted. He drew out one of his many daggers and he cut through the gown revealing Shardae's almost nude form to him. Shardae growled in disapproval and she pushed Loki away from her. She covered her chest with a sheet completely embarrassed.

"That wasn't smart" Shardae scolded her mate.

"I don't play fair darling" Loki told her. "And besides you desire me"

"You right and I suggest you remove some clothing of your own or else I'll use my claws to rip them to shreds"

"Being playful aren't we?" Loki teased.

Shardae growled impatiently and Loki smirked before he complied with her demands. He first undid the heavy leather coat he wore over his armor and pulled it off before he removed the tunic that was underneath. Shardae felt her face turn red as she eyed her shirtless mate and his beautifully sculpted abs and arm muscles. That made Loki smirk even more. He pulled off his boots and remained with only his pants on before he pounced on top of the dragoness. Shardae let out a surprised growl and Loki pinned her body beneath him.

He then attacked her throat with kisses and Shardae moaned. Without warning Loki felt something sharp in his left shoulder blade. Shardae's fangs were buried into his flesh and he wondered what she was doing. Then he figured it out that she was claiming him as hers. He felt the mating bond come to life between them and he remained still as Shardae continued her task. Finally she removed her fangs and Loki licked away the blood that was on her lips. He then bit hard into her left shoulder blade enough to draw blood. Her blood entered his mouth and he swallowed it.

The mating bond was complete at last and Loki made the next move. He removed the sheet away from her body revealing her breasts. Her nipples were hard and Loki took one into his mouth while massaging her other breast. Shardae arched her back as Loki continued his task. She jumped when his tongue licked her nipple and that pleased him. When his mouth left her breast she snarled and Loki only smirked at her. He then kissed his way downwards and the dragon shifter jumped again. How the God of Mischief loved having this effect on her. He pulled up one of her legs and began to kiss her inner thigh.

"Damn it Loki knock it off with the torment" Shardae demanded.

"Too late my love" Loki replied to her and he went back to kissing and licking her inner thigh. He was quick to pull down her underwear which had been soaked. Shardae froze when she felt Loki stroke her entrance and he smirked even more. He placed one finger inside and Shardae held back her moan.

"Don't you hold back" Loki told her.

Just to torment her even more Loki placed another finger and he skillfully moved them inside her. Finally I let out an inhumane scream and Loki loved hearing his dragoness shriek like that. He pulled his fingers and wiped them off before he took her lips into his again. Shardae had enough and she pushed her mate away from her. Her eyes glowed and Loki sensed her dragon half was sharing its mind with its human counter-part. The God of Mischief knew he better obey and he decided to quit teasing his beloved.

He used his magic to make his pants disappear and he positioned himself at Shardae's entrance. Shardae already had her legs on both sides of his waist ready for him to enter her. Gently he pushed himself inside and began his thrusts. To tease her yet again they started off slow and Shardae raised her hips so Loki could get even deeper within her. She matched his thrusts by raising her hips repeatedly. With each thrust Shardae would either moan or growl. Loki lifted her right leg so he could get deeper within the dragon shifter and it worked.

"Move faster" Shardae demanded.

"As you wish" Loki replied and he sped ups his thrusts. Shardae tried to keep up but she was met with an orgasm she never felt before. Wanting to hear her climax again Loki's thrusts went faster. When her climax hit Shardae turned the tables and she rolled their bodies so Loki was beneath her. He placed his hands at her waist as she pressed her womanhood upon him. She began to move her hips in a slow teasing manner and Loki closed his eyes and he suppressed a moan. Shardae smirked and she continued her slow thrusts before she began to move faster. Loki felt himself starting to climax and when he did he growled. His snaked his hands up her waist and he pulled himself up to her.

"Continue to ravish me" he encouraged.

Shardae obeyed and she resumed her movements. Despite the women he had bedded in the past Loki never felt the pleasure that Shardae was giving him. Hell she was very skilled at making love to him. Together the two of them climaxed as one and Shardae pulled herself off of her mate.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No love I'm fine" Loki reassured her.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and Shardae shivered. Loki pulled the sheets and blankets so their bodies could be warmed. The God of Mischief came upon his beloved and kissed the spot on her neck where he had bitten her.

"Remember when I told you that I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, that you would be mine and mine alone?"

"Yes I remember" Shardae said turning her body so she could face her mate. "And I told you that I would be the only woman who would claim you, protect you, and give myself to you"

"That you did and you kept your word"

"I was a virgin" Shardae told him. "And I would only give it to my true mate and that is you"

Loki felt honored that Shardae had waited that long to remain a virgin. He pressed a kiss against her mouth and Shardae welcomed it. He made the kiss brief because he knew Shardae was tired. He took his beloved into his arms and Shardae lay her head against his chest. She soon fell asleep and Loki soon joined her.


	3. Captured

**Hello my fellow readers!  
** **I'm still blushing from that last chapter. XD**

 **For the rest of the film Shardae wears a dark green t shirt with jeans and black boots. Her hair is in a braid. She also still has that leather jacket too.**

The next morning Loki's hideout was ambushed by shield and the God of Mischief got caught alongside with Shardae. It was night and the two of them were being transported back to the Helicarrier.

"I must say I wasn't expecting you to be that dragon" Tony Stark told Shardae.

Loki warned Ironman with a growl.

 _Calm yourself he is only conversing with me_ Shardae told her mate through their bond.

 _I do not like the way he is mocking you_ Loki replied to his beloved.

"So what is Fury going to do with me?" Shardae asked Steve and Tony.

"We're not sure about that" Natasha answered the dragon shifter from her seat up front.

"She isn't part of my plans" Loki interrupted.

The youngest son of Odin did not want to see his other half imprisoned for something she wasn't responsible for.

"Well you did turn my shield into ice and it took a long time for me to break it out" Steve stated to Shardae.

"I was only protecting my mate" Shardae explained. "And if it had been different circumstances I wouldn't have frozen your shield"

The dragon shifter then turned to Stark.

"Next time when you're aiming your blasters hit me in the back or my tail"

"Noted" Tony agreed.

Suddenly lighting flashed in the sky and Loki tensed.

"Oh shit" Shardae muttered.

 _Shit would be an understatement as its Thor who approaches_ her dragon warned. _And I don't think he will be pleased to hear we rendezvous with Loki_

 _Then let him be angry_ Shardae responded. _We're are bound now_

"What's the matter?" Steve inquired at Shardae and Loki seeing that the lightning had alarmed them. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki answered eying the top of the air craft.

Then something hard landed on the roof of the craft making it shake. Stark put his helmet back on and activated it. He pressed the button to open the hatch of the plane and walked forward. Thor landed on the hatch and Loki's eyes widened. Stark was about to use his blasters when Thor used his hammer and Ironman went flying backwards. He landed on his back and Thor turned to Loki. Loki bolted but Thor blocked his escape and the two of them went flying out of the air craft.

"Stupid males" Shardae muttered before she stood up and went over to the open hatch.

"Um you should perhaps you should sit back down Ma'am!" Steve called out to Shardae.

"A little lightning doesn't frighten me" Shardae said before her body smoked and she leapt into the darkened sky. She took her dragon form and flew after her mate's scent and Thor's. It wasn't long until the dragoness found the brothers. Thor threw Loki hard onto his back and Shardae shrieked in anger. Thor winced at her roars knowing he had just angered her. With a flap of her wings Shardae landed on the ground closest to Loki before she returned to her human form. Loki groaned and Shardae went over to her mate making sure he was alright.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded.

Loki chuckled before replying.

"I missed you too"

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor growled before he looked to Shardae. "Shardae you shouldn't have left Asgard"

"And what other choice did I have?" she said back to Thor. "My dragon half took control of my body and crossed realms and I found Loki alive"

"It doesn't matter now Shardae if you return with me now to Asgard father might reconsider your punishment"

"Don't you talk to her like that" Loki hissed before he stood up. "She came and found me of her own free will, not to mention we are bound for life now"

Thor's eyes widened at this revelation and he looked to the dragoness.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"It is" she confirmed.

"You should thank me with the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? You're precious earth?"

Thor placed his weapon down and grabbed a hold of Loki's jacket collar.

"I thought you dead"

"Did you mourn?" Loki questioned.

"We all did, our father"

Loki interrupted by placing a single finger up.

"You're father" he corrected Thor. He then pushed Thor's grasp off of him. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?" Loki inquired walking past Thor and Shardae.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together, do you remember none of that?" Thor demanded.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness, I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined sights? No the earth is under my protection, Loki"

Loki laughed and Shardae felt her face turn red.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that, the humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat, I mean to rule them, that's why I should not"

"Think yourself above them" Thor interrupted.

"Well yes"

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother, a throne would suit you ill"

Loki hissed and he pushed his brother away from him.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about, I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile" Loki continued. "I've seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki snapped.

"Not here!" Thor shouted having enough grabbing a hold of his brother's jacket. "You give up the Tesseract; you give up this poisonous dream! You come home"

Thor then touched his brother's face. Loki smirked again.

"I don't have it"

Thor released his brother and backed away summoning his hammer back into his grasp.

"You need the cube to bring us home but I've sent it off, I know not where"

"You listen well brother" Thor began but suddenly slammed hard into Thor and he was gone.

"I'm listening" Loki joked.

"Stupid timing Stark" Shardae muttered.

"Was it that fool in the iron armor?" Loki asked turning to her.

"Yep and now they're going to have a spat" Shardae answered. The dragoness then felt light headed and she sat herself on top of a rock.

"What is it?" Loki asked wondered at the sudden change of his beloved.

"Just stress" Shardae reassured her mate waving a hand.

"Why would Odin be upset for you leaving Asgard?" Loki suddenly brought up.

"Shit" Shardae swore. "You won't like the answer"

"I don't care about that" Loki stated. "I don't want him punishing you"

The God of Mischief went over to his other half and bent down to her level. He caressed her face and felt that her skin was cold. That wasn't normal for her however she had the blood of an ice and fire dragon.

"Odin asked me to marry Thor" Shardae finally answered. "However now that you are alive I will refuse it"

"He had no right to ask you that" Loki growled. "You are mine"

"Damn straight" Shardae joked. "And remember I do not share with what belongs to me"

That got Loki to smirk glad to see his beloved was at least alright. But no soon as those thoughts left his mind the dragon shifter growled and she closed her eyes. Loki was quick to catch her and panic surged through him. He felt her pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief out when he felt a pulse. However something was definitely amiss with her. He was about to scoop her into his arms when Thor suddenly returned with those fools Ironman and Captain America.

"Oh shit that isn't good" Stark said eying the unconscious dragon shifter.

 **Hehehe. I love it when Thor gets smacked by Iron Man. And could be wrong with Shardae?  
Next chapter is the answer. **


	4. Decision Made

"Jesus why do I have a f**king headache?" Shardae said as Thor placed a glass of water in front of her.

Not long after she had fallen unconscious Thor's fight with Stark and Rogers ended. And the three of them had returned to find Loki holding Shardae in his grasp. They took Loki back to the air craft and during her sleep separated him from Shardae. The dragoness was pardoned by Fury and she had Loki to thank for that.

"You were asleep for awhile" Thor explained to her.

"Medical tests were also run on you" Stark added. "The results should come back soon"

"Dragons don't get sick often Rusty" Shardae joked at Tony.

"Rusty? Really?" Ironman inquired not believing his ears.

"Well iron tends to rust after a while" Shardae replied.

She then felt her headache returning and she put her head back down onto the table.

"Now I feel like crap" she muttered.

Concern came over Thor and he placed a hand over the dragon shifter's forehead.

"You are slightly warm" he said pulling his hand away.

"Maybe's she's coming down with the flu" Steve suggested.

"Did you not hear her say she can't get sick often?" Stark told Rogers.

"Hey! Don't start your bickering I have a f**king headache which might turn into a migraine!" Shardae snapped. That got Steve and Tony to jump and Thor smirked.

"It's rare to meet a dragon shifter now these days" Bruce Banner said as Shardae pulled her face up. "What is it like sharing your mind with a mythical creature?"

 _I like him_ Shardae's dragon said.

"The majority of the time it's fine dealing with my dragon half, but sometimes she can be a pain in the ass" Shardae answered Banner's question. "And my dragon likes you"

"Sounds like someone has an admirer" Romanov pointed out.

That got the Stark, Rogers, and Thor to chuckle while Banner seemed to blush. Suddenly Director Fury's voice came over the speakers.

"In case you try to escape you so much as scratch that glass, thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works? Ant, Boot"

"It's an impressive cage, not built, I think for me"

"Built for something a lot stronger than you"

"Oh I've heard" Loki replied and he paused. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man"

"I need to rest" Shardae interrupted. "Thor mind leading me to the infirmary?"

"Very well" Thor agreed.

Loki's older brother walked over to the dragoness and helped her up. Again she felt dizzy and she swore. Not to mention she suddenly very hungry. She was glad the infirmary wasn't far from the room she had just been in and once she arrived Thor made arrangements for her have something to eat. Thor eyed his supposed fiancée in amusement as she wolfed the food given to her down.

"Have you put any thought into our arrangement?"

Shardae froze when he brought that up.

"If you speak of our supposed marriage I'm afraid that's out of the question now"

"I'm aware you are mated to Loki, but when he returns to Asgard he will be imprisoned or worse killed"

"If you kill him I die too" Shardae replied gravely. "That is how strong the mating bond is"

"Then perhaps you should accept the marriage to spare Loki's life" Thor suggested.

Shardae growled and Thor didn't like hearing her do that. Deciding to calm her down he walked over to her and bent down to her level. He took a hand into hers.

"You have my word that should you become my wife, I will keep you safe, and you may visit Loki whenever you wish"

"You would not love me, and I wouldn't expect you to, I sense your feelings you share for Jane is real enough"

"You are right, but that doesn't mean I couldn't learn to"

Thor kissed her hand before he stood back up.

"Just keep thinking about it" Thor told her and he left the infirmary so she could rest.

 _He is right you know, Loki would become imprisoned and if you accepted Thor's proposal Odin would most likely spare his life_ her dragon said.

"I will only choose that option if I really need to"

Shardae then went to sleep since her body demanded it. It seemed like she had slept for hours until she heard someone calling her name. Shardae opened an eye to see Bruce Banner standing with Thor.

"How long have I been asleep?" Shardae asked.

"Eight hours" Thor answered. "And your test results are back"

"Good maybe I can find out what the f**k is wrong with me"

Her swearing got Banner to chuckle and Thor only shook his head knowing her profanity use was part of who she was.

"You are not sick" Banner began. "No symptoms of anything came up however your body temperature seems to be rising up and down on its accord more than usual"

"That's because I'm of a mixed dragon race" Shardae told him.

"Your temperature is doing that for a reason" Thor interrupted. "These symptoms also mix with your desire to sleep, the dizziness, your mood swings, and not to mention your appetite"

"Hold it" Shardae said suddenly getting to her feet. "Don't tell me that I'm?"

"You're carrying a child" Banner said and Shardae turned to him.

"That can't be right" she began. However her dragon interrupted her.

 _He does not lie you are carrying our mate's offspring_

 _Isn't it a little too soon to learn of a pregnancy?_ Shardae asked her beast.

 _It would be if the child had human blood and we are not human, the fetus hasn't even formed yet_

 _Then how the hell can you and those tests tell I'm pregnant?!_

Shardae screamed to her dragon.

 _A dragon always know when a child is conceived and your body temperature will continue to alternate until the child is born  
_  
"This is quite interesting to experience really" Banner said getting Shardae and Thor's attention. "I've always wanted to learn more of how dragon shifters lived"

"Well I'm not going to be an f**king experiment" Shardae hissed. "Nor is my child"

"Easy Shardae" Thor said and he placed a hand onto her shoulder. Banner's words had made smoke emit from her nose.

"You don't need to worry about that" Banner reassured the dragoness. "I have no desire to experiment on you"

"Good and if anyone else dares try I will kill them" Shardae threatened. Thor could already see that his fiancée was acting on instinct to keep her offspring safe.

"Will you excuse us Dr. Banner?" Thor inquired.

Bruce nodded and he left the infirmary so Thor and Shardae could speak alone.

"The child is Loki's isn't it?"

"Yes" Shardae answered. "He is the only male I have been intimate with"

"Then this complicates things" Thor sighed. "I'm not sure what father will say about this"

"I will not abort my child" Shardae hissed. "And your mother would not like that either, my mother will become furious if it came to that"

"He will need to know Shardae" Thor said in a serious tone.

"Then he will know the truth" Shardae stated firmly. "Now my mate needs to be informed, I trust you can arrange something"

"I will try" Thor replied.

"Don't try make it happen" Shardae commanded. "If I was carrying your child and if you were in Loki's place wouldn't you want to know?"

Thor swore under his breath knowing she was right.

"And the cameras and speakers must be off I don't want the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. to know just yet"

"How long will the pregnancy last?"

"A year, even being half dragon my child will shift within me and it needs more than nine months to master that"

Thor nodded and he took his leave. Shardae sat herself back on her bed and she placed a hand to her face. The dragoness lay back down and returned to her sleep. To be honest she wanted to be away from the others. Already she had been close to unleash her anger at Banner. Female dragons when pregnant were dangerous if provoked and it proved with Shardae's case. When she woke again Thor came back and informed her that she was allowed to see Loki. The cameras and the sound would be off so no one could eavesdrop on the conversation she was about to have with Loki.

Thor took her to where Loki was being held and she thanked him before he left her. She had been given the key code password and the door to the holding cell opened after she punched in the password. Her mate was standing up pacing back and forth bored out of his mind. The metal door closed behind her and Loki suddenly stopped pacing.

"I was wondering when you would come see me" Loki said turning to face his beloved.

"My apologies love but I wasn't feeling well" Shardae said.

"Have they figured out what is ailing you?" Loki demanded. "Because I've been hearing whispers that you haven't been well"

"Yes I know what is wrong and I came to tell you why" Shardae replied approaching the glass. "And the timing kind of sucks"

Loki smirked at his beloved's sense of humor. How she never failed to make him smile.

"No one can hear or see what I am about to tell you" Shardae continued. Loki sensed her change of demeanor and that alarmed him.

"What is it?" he asked. "You are tense"

"I carry our child" the dragon shifter finally answered.

Loki's eyes widened slightly as though he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes the test results confirm it as does my dragon"

 _Told you_ her dragon replied.

A flood of emotions fueled into Loki's mind. Shardae allowed her mate to take in the news knowing he was having a lot of feelings mixed into one.

"I do not want to be imprisoned for the rest of life knowing you have my child growing inside you" Loki finally said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Shardae inquired.

"For one thing I will get out of here and take you with me"

Shardae snorted in amusement knowing her mate always had a plan up his sleeve.

"What matters now is that you take care of yourself and the child" Loki continued.

"But how do you feel about becoming a father?" Shardae asked.

Loki didn't answer at first before he said to her.

"Nervous to be honest but also happy"

That was all that she needed to hear.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Shardae turned to see Thor. He had that look that their conversation was over.

"I will see you again when I can" Shardae told her mate.

"As I said before my little dragoness I will be out of here soon"

Shardae smirked and she told her other half.

"I love you"

"As do I" Loki responded.

Shardae then turned to head back to the door.

"How did he take the news?" Thor asked after the door shut behind her.

"He took it well" she answered. "I just wish things were different"

Thor nodded in agreement and the two of them continued to walk in silence until Shardae stopped.

"Your father will imprison my mate once we return to Asgard"

"It is very likely" Thor agreed.

Shardae turned to Thor with a serious look in her eyes.

"I have made my decision"

"Shardae perhaps"

"Don't interrupt me Thor" Shardae said. "You're father will spare him if I agree to become your wife"

"Are you accepting the marriage?" Thor asked.

"Yes I am" Shardae answered. "It's the only way to ensure Loki's life and mine"

A few tears flowed down the dragon shifter's face and Thor could feel her hurting inside.

"You are very brave" Thor told her. "And selfless"

"And you are a good friend" Shardae replied looking to him.

 **Don't worry!  
** **Shardae won't be marrying Thor. She only made that choice so Loki will be kept alive. Shardae and Thor view each other as good friends and nothing more. Also never anger a dragoness.**


	5. Escape from SHIELD

**OMG!  
I'm so sorry for not updating in two weeks guys!  
I've been busy like nobody's business!  
So to make up for lost time here's two new chapters!**

 _You are in pain_ Shardae's beast told her human counter-part. _But you made the right choice_

 _Then why do I feel like my heart is torn in two?_ Shardae asked.

 _Because of how much you love our mate_ her dragon answered. _You must calm your nerves it isn't good for our offspring._

 _Our child you mean_ Shardae corrected.

Her dragon snorted in amusement before she went silent. After telling her mate of the pregnancy Thor returned his fiancée to the infirmary where the dragon shifter would be monitored. Also Thor and Shardae didn't want the other people on board knowing she was carrying Loki's child. As soon as she entered the infirmary the dragoness became fatigued and no sooner after she lay down on the cot she fell asleep. It was the sudden shaking of the floor and a loud explosion that shot Shardae awake.

 _The hell was that?_ her dragon demanded not pleased at being awakened.

"Loki's rescue party" Shardae replied.

 _Are you harmed?_ Loki asked her through the mating bond.

 _No I am not_ Shardae answered her mate.

 _Good I want you to remain in the infirmary_ Loki commanded.

Shardae would have argued but she froze when she heard something that wasn't human yell out. It was none other than Bruce Banner's other half "The Hulk" and Shardae understood why her mate wanted her to remains still where she was. By now Stark and Rogers were outside trying to make repairs to one of the engines that had been damaged and Thor was fighting against Banner. The dragon shifter heard more explosions and she swore realizing she needed a weapon. She looked around the infirmary and spotted a gun near a computer. She thanked her father for teaching her how to use the weapon and she went over to the desk and swiped the firearm into her grasp.

After finishing his brief fight with Banner, Thor quickly went to where Loki was imprisoned. Just as he entered the door Loki's cell door opened.

"NO!" Thor shouted and he ran forward right at Loki as he walked out of his cage. Thor threw himself at his brother who then suddenly disappeared. Thor landed on the floor of the cage and the door shut behind him. The God of Thunder turned to see his brother was now free from his prison and he had his arms behind his back.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he asked Thor.

Thor got to his feet and he glared at Loki.

"How dare you" Loki hissed. "Do you think I don't know about Odin's proposition that you marry Shardae?"

"We didn't know you were alive then" Thor told his brother firmly. "And she already has made her decision"

Loki frowned wondering what Thor was talking about.

"She decided to accept the marriage to save your life brother"

At first Loki felt hurt and betrayal that Shardae would even do this. But he then remembered that if he died so would she and their unborn child would too. Thor began to smash his hammer into the glass which only amused Loki. However his smirk left his lips when he saw the glass was starting to break apart. He then smirked again. He then turned towards the panel that controlled the glass cage.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki questioned Thor. He was about to press the button that would drop the cage so it would crash into the earth's surface. Suddenly the guard who was with Loki grunted and he fell to the ground. Loki looked up to see Agent Phil Coulson holding a weapon at the God of Mischief.

"Move away please"

Loki only looked to the mortal who thought that his weapon would be useless against him. Thor eyed Coulson through the glass wondering what he planned to do with Loki.

"Do you like this?" Coulson continued. "We started working on a prototype after you sent The Destroyer even I don't know what it does, do you wanna find out?"

Coulson then turned the weapon on but suddenly the scepter that Loki had used before was stabbed into Coulson's back making Thor shout out. Loki's clone disappeared in front of Coulson as he fell to the floor. Loki walked past him and went over to the control panel again. He lifted up the covering of the button that would send Thor falling. He pressed the button and the floor beneath the glass cell opened. Both brothers looked to one another before Loki pressed the button again and the cage went through the floor. Loki remained still before he removed his hand from the control panel and started to walk away when Coulson said to him.

"You're gonna lose"

Loki came to a stop and turned to face the dying agent.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature" Coulson told him.

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?" Loki taunted Coulson.

"You lack conviction" Coulson replied.

"I don't think I" Loki began but he was interrupted when the gun that Coulson had was fired upon him and The God of Mischief went flying backwards. He crashed into the next room.

"So that's what it does" Coulson said to himself trying to lighten the mood despite the fact he was dying.

 _We need to leave this room now_ her dragon said.

 _We are not leaving_ Shardae argued.

 _You get your stubbornness from our mother_ her beast said in displeasure. Shardae was about to answer when the door to the infirmary opened and Shardae was about to use the gun she had when Loki found her.

"You won't be needing that love" he told her.

Shardae dropped the weapon as Loki came over to her and he greeted the dragon shifter with a much needed kiss. The God of Mischief then pulled away from his beloved.

"We need to leave now" he told her before he took her hand into his. Shardae didn't dare argue with her mate as he led her out of the infirmary and outside where an aircraft was waiting for them. The hatch was open and Loki made sure the dragon shifter got on board first before he followed. As soon as the two of them sat down the aircraft took off and Shardae buried her head into her mate's shoulder.

"Rest for now my love" Loki told her.

"I've rested enough" Shardae growled. But as soon as she said that she felt fatigued again. Sighing she rested her head against Loki's shoulder and soon fell fast asleep. While she slept Loki placed a hand onto her stomach wondering how their child was doing. Now that he had Shardae back he would continue his plan. For now he needed a place to stay and the God of Mischief knew the perfect place.


	6. Together Again

**Another chapter with sweet moments between Shardae and Loki. There's also a lemon in this chapter feel free to skip if you want!  
**

When Shardae woke she found herself in a rather large and comfortable bed. Sunlight filled the room and the dragoness looked outside. Immediately she got to her feet when she saw that New York City was looking back at her.

 _How long was I asleep?_ Shardae asked her dragon.

 _Two days_ her beast answered.

 _What the f**k?!_ Shardae protested.

Her dragon responded with a snicker.

 _I'm sure you remember when a dragoness is carrying a child she sleeps quite a lot during the first trimester and that is no case with our little hatchling_

 _Our hatchling also happens to be half dragon shifter as well as carrying Frost Giant blood_

Shardae corrected her beast. The dragon shifter then looked down to see that she had been changed out of the clothes she wore when she left the Helicarrier and was now wearing grey sweat pants with a green tank top.

 _Some human female Loki has under his control tended to you while you slept_ her dragon answered her impending question.

"Well that's a relief" Shardae muttered.

 _You forget that our mate has seen you without clothes on  
_  
Shardae growled at her beast's teasing. The door to the bedroom opened and Shardae perked her head up to see Loki walking over to her.

"I was wondering when you would wake" he greeted as he came to a stop in front of his beloved and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry" Shardae replied and she was very hungry. Loki could see her eyes glow and he smirked.

"I will have some food brought to you for now you should take it easy"

"For you I will" Shardae agreed. "These past two days have been stressful for me"

She then sat herself back on the bed and Loki sat next to her.

"Tell me is it true you agreed to marry Thor to save my life?" Loki asked.

Shardae froze and Loki mentally cursed himself for bringing that up. A few tears slid down the dragon shifter's face and Loki instinctively wiped them away with his hand.

"Yes it is true" Shardae finally spoke. She then looked into her beloved's eyes. "If you are killed then I will also die and so will our child, I was only thinking about you when I made the decision, you must hate me now" she then lowered her gaze from Loki.

"I would never hate you" Loki reassured her. He placed a hand against Shardae's cheek and made her look at him again. "And once I am King of this realm you will be my Queen"

"Don't do this" Shardae surprised her mate when she said that. "Destroy the Tesseract and return to Asgard with me"

"I cannot do that my love" Loki stated. "As soon as I set foot in Asgard I will be taken prisoner and sent to rot in chains for the remainder of my days, while Thor will have you as his wife, and worse he will take my place as a father"

"He will not" Shardae told her mate firmly. "Our child will know who its father is"

Shardae's stomach growled and Loki decided it was best to finish this conversation. He didn't want to argue with his mate and further upset her.

"We're in Stark Tower aren't we?" Shardae asked as Loki stood up.

"Indeed we are I want to see the look on Stark's face when he comes here knowing his precious tower is mine"

"How long until the portal opens?" Shardae questioned next.

"Not until tomorrow" Loki answered. "And I need to attend to my duties for the rest of the day but I will return to you tonight, you may walk around if you wish" Loki then pressed a kiss against his beloved's forehead. He then turned around and left the dragon shifter to rest.

Not long after he left Shardae was given some breakfast to satisfy her fierce appetite. Afterwards she showered and decided to explore some more of Stark Tower. She was impressed with what she saw. Tony Stark's home had many things she wished she owned. For one Ironman had a damn bar and if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't have minded having a drink. The dragon shifter chose to remain in the clothes she had slept in except for a new pair of underwear she wore. She didn't even want to think how Loki managed to get her those to wear.

 _Our mate has good taste_ her dragon teased.

 _Don't you start_ Shardae growled.

 _Then perhaps I should distract you by telling you what our child will be_?

Sometimes a dragon shifter's inner beast was able to sense what the offspring was. And the prediction was always right.

 _I expect a son_ Shardae told her dragon.

 _I'm afraid not we carry a female  
_  
 _And how do you know?_

 _Because I can smell a female dragon's scent within you that's why smartass_ her dragon answered. _Why do you think us female dragons are always right when we carry a child in our womb?_

 _It actually makes sense_ Shardae agreed.

 _Never doubt me human counter-part besides it is time Asgard had a princess instead of another prince, there are too many males full of testosterone on Asgard's throne_

Shardae smirked knowing her dragon was right about that. After looking around the tower the dragon shifter felt tired again and she returned to the room where she had woken up in. Shardae slept most of the day away and when she woke it was now night. She was brought some dinner and Shardae greedily at the contents of her meal. After eating Shardae became annoyed because her body temperature rose to the point that she was sweating and she took a cold shower to cool herself off. The cold water worked and after getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body. She wasn't expecting to see Loki waiting for her in the bedroom. Immediately her face went blood red when she saw her mate smirking at her. Worse his eyes already had lust in them.

"You look ravishing my love" Loki teased the dragoness as he approached her.

"When did you return?" Shardae asked.

"A few minutes ago are you unwell again?" he asked in concern.

"I am fine I just needed to cool off" she explained. "My body temperature rises and falls because of the pregnancy"

"That would make sense" Loki agreed. "You do carry fire and ice dragon blood"

The God of Mischief then smirked again and he walked forward making Shardae move back until her back met with the wall.

"Do you desire me?" he asked her.

"You have no idea" Shardae replied.

"Good because I've been wanting you all day" Loki teased her.

He then placed his lips against the dragon shifter's throat on the left side. Shardae moaned when Loki started planting wet kisses where her weak spot was. Instinct led her to wrap her arms around her mate's neck bringing him closer to her. She growled notifying Loki she wanted his lips against hers. The God of Mischief complied and he pressed his lips against her mouth. In the meanwhile Loki was able to pull away the towel that covered Shardae's body. It fell to the floor and Loki was quick to lift his mate into his arms.

Shardae wrapped her legs around his waist while she still had her arms around his neck. As he led them to the bed Loki had his tongue dancing with Shardae's competing for dominance. He gently lowered his lover so her back rested on the mattress. Not once did their kiss stop but Shardae was now impatient. She was completely exposed to her mate while he was still dressed. Loki got the message and he pulled away from Shardae's lips. She hissed in displeasure.

"Undress me my impatient one" he commanded.

Shardae complied but she chose to toy with her mate. She first slowly removed his jacket and Loki realized what she was doing. However he enjoyed seeing the dominant side of his beloved. She then chose to pull Loki's boots and after they were gone her claws came out. Shardae smirked before she used her claws to shred away the green tunic Loki had worn under his leather jacket. Shardae was rewarded by Loki's breath taking abs and she positioned herself onto her mate's lap.

"In the end you will be the one to kneel before me" she told him. Shardae then bit into Loki's neck and he had to suppress the moan that formed in his throat. The bite wasn't hard enough to draw blood and Shardae took her time. She released her bite and began to plant kisses where she had bitten Loki earlier when she claimed him. Shardae kissing her way down her mate's chest before using her tongue to lick upwards. Having enough Loki pushed the dragon shifter off of him and used his body to pin her beneath him. His lips attacked her hardened nipples and Shardae yelped. Her back arched when Loki grabbed one of her nipples with his teeth while he massaged her other breast.

"You must be punished for teasing me" Loki told Shardae.

He lifted her right leg and kissed her inner thigh and Shardae already was starting to lose control. This pleased Loki to no end and he wanted to hear Shardae beg.

"For god sakes Loki don't toy with me!" Shardae growled.

"What is it you want?" Loki teased her. To torment her even more he stroked her womanhood and she snarled. Loki got the message and he was quick to remove his pants and he guided Shardae's legs so they rested on both sides of his waist. He then entered her and Shardae finally screamed delighting Loki. He pulled out of her for a second before entering once more. The God of Mischief took Shardae's lips into his as he started a fast paced rhythm that he knew would satisfy Shardae.

Despite the pace he was going Shardae was able to match Loki's movements by moving her body to match his thrusts. At one point Shardae even screamed loud enough for the whole tower to hear. Loki then rolled their bodies over so Shardae could sit above him. Shardae smirked knowing Loki wanted her to make love to him in her own way. She eased upon him very slowly and that drove Loki mad. The dragoness started moving her hips in a slow manner. Loki moaned as Shardae continued to tease him and she bent her head down to his.

"Now you kneel before me" she said.

Loki's response was another moan and Shardae smirked and continued her teasing technique. She continued until both of them reached their climax and Shardae removed herself off of Loki.

"Holy shit" Shardae said. "That was better than the first time"

"Indeed it was" Loki agreed. "Come here to your king"

Shardae obeyed and she coiled her body against his. Loki pulled the covers so they covered his waist and hers. He wrapped an arm around her and Shardae rested her head against his chest. Shardae took Loki's left hand into hers and she kissed it.

"My dragon half says I carry a girl" she told him.

"Isn't it too soon to know?" Loki inquired.

"Yes but I don't think my dragon half would lie she says the scent of the child is female"

Loki looked to Shardae for a moment before a smile came to his lips.

"A girl would please me greatly"

"I thought you would say otherwise"

"A female heir hasn't been born in four generations in both Odin's family and Laufey's" Loki explained.

Loki then laid a hand against Shardae's stomach and he rested his head against it.

"You already are in love with our child" Shardae told him.

"Because she is mine and yours" Loki replied. "And any child that we have I will always love"

"Now you're starting to sound like the God of Romance" Shardae teased.

"Only around you" Loki said lifting his head up and he kissed Shardae's lips.

Loki made a quick dance of their tongues which he allowed Shardae to be dominant of. After he pulled away Shardae again rested her head against his chest. She then fell asleep while Loki watched her.

"Thor will not have you" he whispered to her. "Only I can love you"

Loki then pressed a kiss against his beloved's forehead before he laid his head against the pillow and soon he joined Shardae in sleep.


	7. Selene&Iron Man

**Loki meets Selene as well as having his little spat with Iron Man which is why this chapter is named as is. ^^  
** **Enjoy!**

Loki was the first to wake up the next morning. The events of the previous night returned to his thoughts and he smirked as he looked to his beloved who was still asleep. Soon he would become Midgard's new king and the woman beside him would be his queen. A queen who would soon give him his own child to love and treasure. After finding out about his true heritage he vowed any children he would have would not be taken from him. What delighted him was the fact he was to have a daughter. For some reason he always wanted a little girl. Already he had name suggestions in his mind but he wouldn't decide until Shardae would agree. Daring to risk her inner fire Loki pressed a kiss against Shardae's bare shoulder. As though she sensed him the dragoness opened a single eye.

"Good morning my love" he greeted.

"Same to you" Shardae replied and he was surprised to find out she didn't sound annoyed.

"What is this? It's not normal for you to be tame when you wake"

"When it's you waking me I do not mind" Shardae joked before she closed her eye again.

To tease her Loki pressed a quick kiss against her lips which she accepted. However that was all he dared to do because he didn't want his queen to unleash her temper upon him. Loki wanted to take their time to get up but that wouldn't happen because someone was knocking on the door the bedroom. Loki growled in annoyance and Shardae remained where she was as Loki got out of bed and began to pull his clothes on. Shardae tuned out the conversation her mate was having with whoever knocked on the door until Loki closed it. It was then she sensed something was wrong through their mating bond and she sat up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're mother has found us" Loki answered.

"Oh shit" Shardae swore. She was about to get out of bed when Loki suddenly stopped her.

"Wait until I send someone to get you my love" he told her firmly. "No doubt Odin sent your mother here"

"She's also very protective of me Loki" Shardae stated. "Trust me if you think my temper is bad hers is an understatement"

"I can take care of myself darling" Loki reassured her. "I promise but please don't leave until I command it"

"Very well" Shardae said with a sigh.

Loki pressed a kiss against her forehead and he suggested she take a shower. That earned him a playful smack on his shoulder and Loki returned the playful gesture by kissing his queen's lips. Afterwards he left Shardae so she would have some privacy to bathe and she was grateful her mate gave that to her. She took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt along with her boots waiting patiently for Loki to send for her. As she put on the leather jacket the door opened and a guard who Loki had under his control said that Loki had sent him. Shardae nodded and she left the bedroom following her mate's scent which led her to the same room where Loki would encounter Stark later.

"Oh thank gods" Selene said rushing over to her only child and hugged her.

"Mom I'm fine" Shardae said to her.

"Easier said than done my love" Selene said to her daughter pulling away from her. "You have no idea how worried I have been"

"As you can see Lady Selene she is fine" Loki added.

"And yet you wish to unleash an alien race against the innocent people in this realm" Selene growled turning to the God of Mischief.

"Don't you two start fighting now" Shardae stated stepping between her mother and mate.

The room was quiet and Shardae wished someone would just speak for crying out loud. She could sense her mother's annoyance that her daughter was mated to Loki however she didn't sense hatred.

"You are lucky that you have my daughter as your mate" Selene finally said. "Even if I dared to try attack you she would protect you like I would do the same for my mate"

"You have reared her well" Loki praised Selene.

Selene only snorted before she looked back to her daughter.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay here any longer I must return to Asgard so my magic can replenish itself"

Loki growled at the mention of his old home. Selene shot the God of Mischief a warning look before she looked back to her daughter. She kissed her daughter's forehead before turning around and taking her leave from the room. Once outside Selene's body began to smoke green and she jumped in time as she transformed into her dragon state. The daughter of Angelus and Falkor flew higher above the skies of New York City before she was gone.

"She's not fond of you at the moment" Shardae said turning to Loki.

"At least she doesn't hate me" he said. "She even agrees that now you are mated to me that you should not marry Thor"

"You told her that?" Shardae demanded.

"Of course" Loki replied with his signature smirk on his face.

Shardae rolled her eyes and Loki chuckled. He came over to his beloved and drew her into him. Both of his hands possessively on her waist. He then placed his forehead against hers. The couple remained like that for a few minutes until Loki suddenly chuckled.

"What is it?" Shardae asked.

"We have company coming" Loki answered. He then pulled away from her and retrieved his scepter and went outside. Shardae went to one of the glass windows to see Stark had finally arrived. No doubt Iron Man wasn't that thrilled his own home was being occupied by her mate. She actually liked this scene in the movie since it was funny with Stark's sarcasm and Loki's remarks. Stark landed where he usually did and his eyes not once left Loki as his suit was being taken off of him. Loki's eyes remained on Stark as he proceeded to enter the room and Shardae decided to move away from the window.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity" Loki said to Stark coming to a stop next to Shardae.

"Uh actually I'm planning to threaten you" Tony told Loki.

Shardae emitted a warning growl and Iron Man could see that he better watch his mouth because had seen firsthand at how protective she was of her mate. Loki pressed a kiss against the dragon shifter's forehead before walking towards Stark.

"You should have left your armor on for that" he stated.

"Yeah it's seen a bit of mileage and you got the glow stick of destiny, would you two like a drink?"

"I'll pass" Shardae answered.

Loki's sexy smile appeared on his lips and Shardae felt her face turn red.

"Stalling me won't change anything"

"No, no, no, threatening" Tony corrected as he entered the kitchen and started to make himself a drink.

"No drink you sure? I'm having one"

Loki turned away from Shardae and Stark heading over to the window.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that, what have I to fear?"

"The Avengers" Stark answered opening a bottle of booze.

Loki shot Stark a questioning look.

"That's what they call themselves" Shardae explained to her mate.

"Thank you" Stark added. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team, earth's mightiest heroes type of thing"

Stark poured a drink while Loki told him.

"Yes I've met them"

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one, but let's do a head count here, your brother, the Demi-God"

Loki growled at the mention of his brother while Stark continued.

"A super solider a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend"

Shardae saw that Tony was putting on a bracelet while Loki wasn't looking.

"A man with breath taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them"

"That was the plan" Loki said with his smirk on his face. "Also not to mention that your friends have a dragon to deal with"

"True and one who is willing to keep you alive at all costs but not a great plan since she's pregnant"

"How the hell do you know that?" Shardae demanded.

"Thank Thor for notifying us he wants you kept safe"

Loki now looked angry that Thor managed to spill the beans about the pregnancy.

"When they come and they will, they'll come for you and to retrieve your mate"

"I have an army and Shardae can keep herself safe"

"We have a Hulk" Stark countered at the God of Mischief.

"Well I thought the beast had wandered off"

"You're missing the point, there's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top" Stark continued. "Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you, because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it"

Loki had enough and he walked forward towards Stark like a predator would their prey. Tony just took a sip of his drink.

"How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?"

Loki then pressed the spear point into Stark's chest but only a metal clank was heard. That got Loki to look alarmed and he tried to put the spear again into Stark's chest but again it didn't go in.

"This usually works"

"Well performances issues you know? Not uncommon one out of five"

Having enough Loki grabbed Stark's throat and his glass fell to the floor as Loki threw him into the floor. Stark grunted and he said.

"Jarvis anytime now"

The Avenger got back to his feet just as Loki came upon him again and he had his hand upon his throat.

"You all will fall before me and you will not take my queen with you" he hissed at Iron Man.

"Deploy!" Stark shouted. "Deploy!"

Loki then used his strength to throw Stark out the window.

"Holy shit" Shardae muttered.

Suddenly the dragoness turned and she quickly grabbed a hold of Loki pulling him to the ground just as another one of Iron Man's suits went out the window following after Stark. As Shardae helped Loki to his feet Stark now back in his suit hovered in the air before the dragon shifter and her mate

"And there's one other person you pissed off" Iron Man began. "His name is Phil"

Loki raised the scepter ready to use it but Loki pushed Shardae away from him just as Iron Man shot a round of fire at him. He yelped and went flying in the air and landed on his back. Alarmed Shardae rushed over to her beloved and was relieved to see he was alright. Angry that her mate was harmed Shardae stood up and Stark could see he had just crossed the line. Her eyes glowed and she held her hand out. A stream of ice shot out of her grasp and it hit him in the chest. Stark was caught off guard and was actually pushed a few feet backwards while still in the air. Thankfully his suit was still working.


	8. Chitauri Unleashed

**Their here!  
**

"Are you alright?" Shardae asked Loki as he sat himself up.

"I am my love don't fret" Loki reassured his beloved. Outside Stark was eying the couple before he suddenly looked up towards the roof. Shardae then sensed the power source of the Tesseract and Loki did too because a smirk appeared on his lips.

"They are coming" he said.

"It would appear so" Shardae agreed with her mate as she helped him to his feet. Instead of dealing with Loki and his mate Stark flew upwards towards the Chitauri that were emerging from the portal. Upon seeing their opponent coming towards them the Chitauri began to fire their lasers at the Avenger. As she eyed the aliens coming into New York, Shardae's dragon shrieked within her mind. The expectant mother growled as she felt her beast trying to take over and Shardae hissed falling to her knees.

"What is it?" Loki demanded at his beloved.

"My dragon half wants to take over again" Shardae answered doing her best to suppress her other half.

"Focus on calming her down" Loki told the dragon shifter. "You must restrain her"

"Easier said than done" Shardae joked and her beast roared in her mind with fury.

 _Release me! I will not stand by and watch Midgard be destroyed by the Chitauri!  
_  
Shardae was about to respond when she suddenly felt something cold against her face. Loki had the tip of the spear point resting against her cheek and her dragon was suddenly silent. Loki had used the Mind Stone to temporarily render her inner beast unconscious.

"I am sorry" Loki said to Shardae helping her to her feet. "But I could see your other half was about to break free"

"She isn't fond of this plans on yours" Shardae stated in a serious tone as she got back to her feet. "And neither am I"

Shardae was about to make another comment when Loki pressed a finger against her mouth silencing her.

"I am doing this for us Shardae" Loki told her. "For us and our child"

Blasts from outside made the dragon shifter turn from Loki and she saw that more of the Chitauri had gotten through the portal powered by the Tesseract and were raising hell over New York. To get a better look she went outside and her eyes widened when she saw already there was some damage thanks to the alien army Loki had required.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Loki asked coming to stand beside his beloved. Shardae rolled her eyes when his body shimmered and that stupid helmet of his was back on his head along with the rest of his armor. Loki noticed she was frowning. "What is it my love?"

"I hate that damn helmet that's what" Shardae growled.

Before Loki could respond a familiar blonde haired god landed on the tower balcony ahead of them. Thor looked in better spirits despite falling thousands of feet from the Helicarrier. He was back in his usual armor get up and he shouted.

"Loki!"

Loki turned to see his elder brother and his face turned into annoyance.

"Turn off the Tesseract or else I'll destroy it!" Thor demanded.

"You can't!" Loki responded back to him. "There is no stopping it! There is only the war!"

The God of Mischief pointed his scepter towards Thor.

"So be it" Thor growled and Shardae got out of the way as her mate leapt off from the platform they were standing on and the fight between Thor and her mate began. As their fight started Shardae felt her dragon awakening and she swore. Her head felt like it was about to explode because her beast badly wanted out. Shardae stood her ground trying her best to keep her beast at bay but it wouldn't be long until she would lose control and her dragon half would take over. During his fight with Thor the God of Mischief could see his beloved was again trying to suppress her beast.

Loki then was able to block another one of his brother's attacks and he pushed him into some glass just as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aircrafts came to hover above them. Quickly Loki threw his brother to the ground before using the scepter to send a blast which hit the aircraft. Fire emerged from the assault and the aircraft began to wobble in the air as Thor charged at his brother. Shardae watched as the air craft went downwards sideswiping into buildings before it crashed in the middle of the ruined New York City street. The dragoness breathed a sigh of relief to see that its occupants were alright but before anything else happened a low rumbling made her blood freeze. She looked towards the portal and more Chitauri kept coming out only this time it they were followed by a huge monster. Ones that Shardae recognized from the movie.

The beast dove downwards before its body turned horizontal and it began to soar over the city. That was when the last of Shardae's will power was gone and her dragon half was in full control. Her body began to smoke black and like her mother the dragon shifter jumped from Stark Tower and a second later became her true form. No doubt the citizens of New York City were freaking out at seeing a large black dragon soaring over them. Some of the Chitauri took notice of the flying reptile and they would turn their scooters or whatever the hell you called them towards her. They released lasers at the dragoness and Shardae roared in annoyance as they bounced off of her scales.

Shardae opened her massive mouth and flames came out hitting the Chitauri who dared attack her. They immediately burned to death and their ashen remains fell towards the earth. Turning her body around Shardae flew back in the direction of the monster that had entered through the portal. The beast was just as large as she was and as she approached it she looked to find any weak spots on the creature so she could bring it down. She flapped her wings faster and as she got closer to her prey she caught sight of Iron Man ahead and he unleashed some tiny rocket blasters that did little damage to the Chitauri monster. It roared in annoyance and it still continued to head wherever it was going.

Finally Shardae roared and she used her back legs to spear her claws into the alien monster's back. The monster shrieked and it tried to turn around but its huge body couldn't. It roared and shook its massive form trying to get Shardae's off of it. Shardae roared in annoyance before releasing her claws. She flew over the creature and roared a challenge at it. Her prey roared its acceptance and thus the chase started. The dragoness wanted to lead the massive alien away from the buildingsbefore she would turn around and attack it. She was actually going to lead it to Banner. As the chase continued other Chitauri riding their stupid scooters would attack with their lasers. If they did the dragoness would retaliate by burning them alive before she continued her task. Finally she was able to see the other Avengers below her.

And with them was Banner. Iron Man shot past her and Shardae roared as though telling Banner to transform. And transform he did right before her eyes. The Hulk threw his fist forward punching the crap out of the Chitauri monster on the nose. It was hard enough to stop the beast in its tracks and its body began to coil above it. As it did Shardae turned her body around and she roared for Stark to get out of the way which he did before she first unleashed a large stream of ice from her mouth. The ice began to freeze the monster and once it was frozen completely its body crashed onto various cars. The Avengers backed away including Banner just as the dragoness unleashed her fire upon the beast. The ice melted and the alien's body began to burn. The flames quickly burned the now dead alien and soon all that remained of its body was ash. Shardae snorted before unleashing a roar and as though he agreed with her so did Banner.


	9. Avengers Win&Loki's Defeat

**Shardae tries to hang in there while helping the Avengers out.**

Instinct made Shardae look above her and she saw two more of the giant alien monsters that she had just killed coming through the portal along with more of the Chitauri soldiers. The dragoness gave let out an ear splitting roar before she turned her body upwards flying towards her prey. Below her Iron Man grabbed hold of Agent Barton who was now back to his normal self after serving under Loki's commands. Stark then flew into the sky and a second later Thor did as well. The two alien monsters roared out their challenged which Shardae replied with her acceptance roar. But before she could rise any higher she felt something sharp pierce her hide.

Whatever it was hurt like a bitch and she couldn't maneuver her head to pull whatever it was out. The Hulk suddenly landed on her back and using his fierce speed quickly pulled out a spear from her hide. The spear was small however she would need to be careful in case she would start to bleed from her wound. The Hulk then leapt from her back and attacked more Chitauri soldiers near her. The dragoness continued to flap her wings soaring higher above the city sky line until she came upon her prey. Screeching Shardae unleashed her fury upon the first monster with her flames which hit on target. The Chitauri soldiers that had been in her path didn't escape her flames. Storm clouds formed above the portal and Shardae turned her head to see Thor was on top of the Empire State Building. She shot out one last round of fire at the other Chitauri monster before she turned her body into a nosedive. As she descended towards the earth Thor's lightning came to him from his post.

The lightning from Thor's attack emitted into ripples down the whole building making all of its glass windows shatter. Then the lighting was directed at the Chitauri monster and its companions that were coming through the portal. The dragoness then swore within her mind when she saw that another one of the Chitauri beasts had managed to sneak past her. Luckily she was coming upon it at a fast rate of speed. The Hulk was already punching the damn thing like crazy just as the black dragon came upon her prey. She opened her wings and flapped them so she could remain in the air during her attack. As though it sensed the monster turned its huge head to face her and its mouth opened. Its target was the dragon's tail and many sharp teeth sank into her hide. Unlike the spear being bit in the tail hurt a lot more and Shardae screeched out. She hissed flames upon the creature's face which made it release its hold on her tail. Already blood was falling and Shardae knew her fighting spirit would diminish.

After unleashing her fury in flames she hissed out ice. Again like before the ice froze the alien in place and it fell to the ground. Seeing his companion was hurt Hulk threw this fist forward and it was strong enough to shatter the alien's icy form. Some lasers then hit the dragoness's neck and Shardae angrily turned upon the Chitauri soldiers who were foolish enough to attack her. She silenced them with her lethal fire burning them alive. She moved her body in a circular manner while still in the air, killing the aliens in various fiery breaths until she felt her strength starting to fade. In fact her human half was ready to take control. Shaking her head the black dragon flew towards Stark Tower. She flew to the same exact same point where she shifted and her body smoked black. A second later Shardae's dragon state returned to its human half.

 _I am sorry I could not do more_ her beast apologized.

"You did well, we both did" Shardae praised before she growled.

She looked down to see that her clothes were slightly torn along with being stained with a mixture of blood and ash. Some of her skin and hair had ash in it too. Grunting the dragon shifter got to her feet and headed inside. Her wounds weren't as serious as she thought they were but they still hurt like hell. Before she headed towards the kitchen. Her head then looked up to see none other than her mate falling onto the balcony outside of the tower. A second later the Hulk jumped in front of Loki and he used his body to push themselves into the living room of Stark's apartment. Loki was thrown against a wall and he glared hatefully at the green monster before standing to his feet.

"Enough!"

The Hulk stopped and Loki continued his rant.

"You are all of you beneath me! I am a God you dull creature and I will not be bullied by"

But Loki was interrupted when Banner grabbed him and Shardae turned away as she heard her mate being smashed around. She always thought this part of the movie was funny but she could sense her beloved wasn't enjoying it through the mating bond. Finally Banner gave Loki one last smash before tossing him to the ground.

"Puny God" Banner muttered.

He then noticed Shardae and he approached her. Shardae sensed Banner recognized her through his alter ego and he came to a stop in front of her. He eyed her in concern.

"I am fine just banged up" she reassured him.

The Hulk seemed comforted by her words but he didn't want to her walk around in her condition so he gently scooped the dragoness into his grasp and walked her over to where her mate was. He set her on her feet next to Loki and Shardae gave the Hulk a pat on the shoulder before he roared out again and took off.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Shardae asked her mate bending down to his level.

"Shardae" Loki said weakly.

He then was able to see the cuts and bruises on her body as well as the blood. Immediately he sat himself up so he could get a better look at her. Without warning he brought Shardae into him and held her close.

"You foolish girl" he said. "Can you not see how badly you are injured?"

Shardae then felt her mate's body shaking hard. The only thing she could do was bury her head into her beloved's shoulder and let him hold her. Alarm then shot through her wondering what was the status of her child.

 _She lives so don't fret_ her dragon reassured her. _She is tough like her mother and stubborn like her sire  
_  
That got Shardae to smirk glad to hear that her baby was safe. Then the pain of her wounds returned and Shardae growled. Despite being injured himself Loki made his beloved lay in his lap and he used his magic to heal her injuries.

"I need to sleep" Shardae said.

Loki could tell she was exhausted and now that her injuries were healed she could rest.

"I will be here when you awaken" Loki promised and he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Liar" she stated. "You'll be locked up when I wake up"

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep just as he sensed a major change outside.

"F**k" he swore realizing that the Chitauri were suddenly dying.

He had a feeling it was thanks to Thor and his damn companions.

Meanwhile outside of Stark Tower Thor, Steve, and Banner stood over an unconscious Iron Man. The idiot decided to pgo through the portal and leave the missile there. It blew up not long after Romanov used Loki's scepter to close the portal. Thankfully the Hulk was able to retrieve a falling Iron Man and set him onto the ground before the fall could kill him. An idea came into Banner's mind and he roared out which made Stark wake up with a gasp. Thor and Rogers breathed a sigh of relief while Banner roared out glad to see his friend was alive.

"What the hell?" Stark asked. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me"

"We won" Steve answered.

Stark sighed in relief before laying his head back down.

"Alright hey alright good job let's just not come in tomorrow"

Even after falling from thousands of feet Iron Man's sarcasm was still there.

"Let's just take a day, have you tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what that is, but I wanna try it"

"We're not finished yet" Thor told Iron Man.

He looked to Stark Tower and he knew his brother was inside no doubt with Shardae with him.

"And then shawarma after" Stark joked.

Shardae continued to sleep in Loki's arms as the Avengers came upon him. The God of Mischief looked to them knowing he was screwed as Shardae would say.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now"

 **Looks like the fight wore Shardae out. I love that line when Loki asks for the drink as well as getting beat up by Banner.**


	10. Bittersweet End

**Okay this chapter will make some of you cry!  
** **So be warned!  
Shardae mimics Daenerys's lines from Game of Thrones. Original dialogue belongs to whoever wrote the script for Game of Thrones!**

After saving the earth for a second time Thor was successful with returning with Loki and Shardae back to Asgard. A few days passed since Thor returned and Shardae hadn't once woken up. Her fight against the Chitauri had taken its toll on her and she now rested in her room with Selene waiting patiently for her daughter to awaken. Finally on the fourth morning Shardae opened her eyes and when she did she saw her mother in the chair next to her bed.

"Mother"

At her daughter's voice Selene immediately got to her feet and bent down to her daughter's bed side. Shardae slowly sat herself up and her mother told her.

"Easy, my love"

"Loki, where is he? I want him" she said.

Selene was to expect this from her daughter.

"Where is he?" Shardae asked.

"He is imprisoned in the dungeons waiting for his father's judgment"

Shardae knew this was going to happen but she did not care. She wanted to see her mate and she didn't give a damn if Odin tried to get in her way.

"Tell me is he safe?"

"He is" Selene answered.

"I want to see him now" Shardae said. From the way she said that she sounded like a queen and one not to be trifled with.

"You must first eat" Selene said firmly. "You have a stubborn daughter within you"

"Even your dragon half recognizes the gender?" Shardae inquired with a smirk.

"She's been very persistent" Selene replied before she called to the guards so food could be brought. Shardae didn't dare argue with her mother about eating and when her meal came the dragoness's appetite came to life within her. Selene watched in amusement as her only child ate her food when the doors to the room opened. Thor walked in and he was out his usual armor. Shardae suddenly blushed and she quickly swallowed what she had in her mouth before she greeted Loki's brother.

"It is good to see you awake" Thor said to Shardae walking over to the two dragon shifters. "The healers also said your pregnancy is going smoothly however something interesting was observed"

"What is it?" Shardae demanded standing up. "What is wrong with my child?"

"Yes I would like to know as well" Selene agreed.

"Shardae the fetus is growing faster than it normally would in a regular dragon shifter pregnancy"

That definitely was alarming news to Sharade and her mother.

"How fast are we talking about?"

"I don't know because the healers have never seen it before as of right now you are close to the end of the first trimester"

"Holy shit" Selene said.

"It's has to do with Loki's magic I wouldn't be surprised" Shardae added.

She had heard that some dragon pregnancies were shorter than a year but this was a different story.

"Don't also forget your mate is from Jotunheim" Selene stated looking to her daughter. "Frost Giant carry their children shorter as well"

"That has to be it" Shardae said forgetting about her mate's biological bloodline.

"Worry not father has reassured me that your pregnancy will monitored"

At the mention of Odin Shardae froze.

"Your father sent you" Selene told Thor.

Thor blushed knowing how observant Selene was.

"He wishes to speak with Shardae after she eats"

"She will be accompanied by me" Selene interrupted. Her voice no longer held its calm demeanor and held challenge. Thor wouldn't dare risk angering the older dragoness.

"We'll meet with him shortly" Shardae told Thor.

Thor only nodded before he took his leave. He would also be present in the throne room alongside his mother. Shardae finished the rest of her meal before changing into a purple dress. Her mother pulled her hair into a braid after Shardae put her shoes on. As she and her mother walked down towards the throne room the guards and servants stood clear. Shardae was in no mood for Odin to bullshit around with her now that she was mated to Loki and carrying his child. The King of Asgard was already waiting for her as she and her mother entered. As usual Shardae bowed her respects to Odin however it took him longer to speak.

"You have put yourself in a great peril Shardae" Odin finally spoke.

Shardae rose and looked into his eyes.

"As you have been informed by your mother Loki is in the dungeons until I decide his sentence, what you did by crossing realms to join him was foolish"

Already Shardae felt her anger coming to her. Thor and Frigga noticed it too.

"I was not in control of my dragon half my lord when I arrived in Midgard, upon arriving there Loki's scent caught my attention and I found him alive"

"And yet you decided to couple with him which resulted with the child you now carry" Odin continued.

"An act that was out of love not betrayal my lord' Shardae growled. "I cannot undo what has been done"

"Then you leave me no choice Shardae as much as it pains me" Odin said. "Loki will be sentenced to die"

At that mention Shardae's snarls were the first to escape her mouth along with Thor's protests which surprised both sets of parents.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin demanded at his son and Selene's daughter.

"By killing Loki, you kill me and your grandchild" Shardae answered. "I willingly bound myself to him as he did to me"

"Is this true?" Frigga asked.

"It is" Selene confirmed. "I scented the mating bond between them when I went to Midgard"

"Then this complicates things" Odin said gravely. "I do not want my grandchild as well as you to die"

"Then I offer you this in exchange for my mate's life" Shardae interrupted.

"Shardae don't" Thor began but Shardae held her hand up.

"I will accept Thor as my husband if you swear to me that you let my mate live, he will also be present when I give birth, and I wish to visit him whenever I see fit"

"Spoken like a queen" Selene stated with pride.

"Father this is a good deal" Thor added coming over to stand beside Shardae. "She made this choice before hand and I will accept her hand if you agree to her terms"

Odin looked to Frigga first before he looked to Selene. He then turned his attention back to Thor and Shardae.

"You're mother has raised you well" Odin told the dragoness. "Despite not liking your terms I will allow them"

"You have my thanks your grace" Shardae said. "Now I wish to see my mate"

After he returned to Asgard the God of Mischief was placed in the dungeons awaiting Odin's verdict. Odin would be a fool to kill him knowing full well that his grandchild grew within Shardae's womb. What alarmed him was that he was given news by his mother that the pregnancy was going faster than expected. He figured it was his Jotunheim blood that was the culprit. At the moment he was resting on his bed tossing some object up in the air and catching it with his hand when he saw Shardae.

"Shardae" Loki said getting to his feet and heading over to the screen that separated him from his beloved.

"You look like you're bored" Shardae greeted.

"Very" Loki agreed. "But I am glad to see you are alright you scared me when you were unconscious my love"

Shardae smirked at her mate's remark before Loki noticed something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

Shardae felt tears come to her eyes and she looked away from her mate.

"Odin has agreed to let you live but for a price" the dragon shifter began. "I have agreed to marry Thor in exchange for your life"

"Shardae you can't" Loki began but the dragoness sent him a look that made him stop.

"This is the only way for you to live Loki" Shardae continued. "If you die, then so do I as does our daughter"

Loki snarled before turning away from her.

Shardae knew her mate was angry with her and she didn't blame him.

"You will be present at the birth of our child" Shardae told her mate. That got Loki's attention but he still didn't look back to her. "And I will visit you"

"It doesn't heal the hole in my heart" Loki replied.

"No it doesn't" Shardae agreed. "I love you even if you hate for me deciding this"

This time her tears shed down her face and she turned her face away so Loki couldn't see them. After a few minutes of silence passed Shardae decided to leave. Loki watched as she left feeling the hurt of her decision.

"I love you too" he whispered before he used his magic to send a nearby vase to crash onto the floor causing it to break.

 **GAH now I'm crying!  
Don't worry the next story will be have a happier ending. However two characters will die in my Dark World story. One of which will be Frigga and the other one of my OC's a personal loss to Shardae herself. **


End file.
